


生锈

by minikacat



Category: all光 焉之
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 4





	生锈

*ooc   
*甜甜虐虐更健康

****  
夏之光没想到焉栩嘉还存着他的电话号码。  
那或许是他朋友发来的，很简单的一句短信，焉栩嘉醉的很厉害，能不能来接一下他。  
他们已经分手五年了，彼此都已经过了人生的四分之一，可当焉栩嘉需要他的时候，他还是丝毫没有犹豫，随便披了一件风衣，就开车去接焉栩嘉。  
那是他们五年来，第一次见面。  
夏之光本以为自己已经够狼狈了，穿着拖鞋和睡衣，裹着一件松松垮垮的风衣，头发也乱糟糟的，带着一副金丝眼镜，跑的太急落在地上，还摔出个裂缝来。  
可当他从别人怀里接过焉栩嘉后，他才发现焉栩嘉比他更狼狈，两颊微红，眼神也无法聚焦，嘴里喃喃的说着什么，双手无力的垂在同事身上，完全无法靠自己站立。  
“真是麻烦你们了。”  
“没事没事，这小子难得喝这么醉过。”  
夏之光让焉栩嘉把重心搭在自己身上，连忙给人鞠躬道谢，然后拖着比自己高小半个头的醉鬼，慢悠悠的往车上走。他本想把焉栩嘉塞到后座，可这家伙突然醒了神，扶着车框瞪大眼睛仔仔细细的打量夏之光，几乎是声泪俱下的喊了声，哥。  
“你终于来接我了啊，哥。”  
一瞬间夏之光的鼻子也酸酸的，五年没见，焉栩嘉居然还记得那天发生的事情。他已经没了少年时的婴儿肥，两颊微微凹陷，轮廓更加成熟，可在看见夏之光的那一瞬间，他又变回了刚满十九岁的少年，用低沉的嗓音撒着娇，一声声唤着哥哥。  
“我一直在等你，等你接我回家。”酒精让焉栩嘉的脑袋变得很混沌，说话慢半拍，嘴里就像含了什么东西似的，含糊不清，还带着哭腔。  
夏之光也不好意思让一个大男人当街抱着他哭，只好连哄带骗的把焉栩嘉塞进车里，给他系好安全带，自己才回到驾驶座上。焉栩嘉含含糊糊的说这些话，夏之光听不太清，又忙着把车从停车位里弄出来，就很敷衍的应和了几句。  
谁料这一敷衍，又把焉栩嘉敷衍哭了。  
夏之光一手把着方向盘，一手抚摸着焉栩嘉的头，安慰他说哥哥在，哥哥接你回家。焉栩嘉抱着夏之光的手不松开，也或许是喝了太多酒人太晕了，他哭着哭着就睡了。  
夏之光小心翼翼的把手抽回来，时不时瞥一眼睡着的焉栩嘉，没有尴尬，没有陌生，仿佛他们昨天才见过面，可岁月却在提醒他们，已经过了五年。  
一晃五年，他们的感情锈迹斑斑，再次重逢时，都不再是少年。  
可总有一人等着对方回头。

****  
夏之光和焉栩嘉是在高中时在一起的。  
年少轻狂，明明可以靠走的路非要靠闯，一腔孤勇以为自己可以背离全世界保护爱人，总觉得自己有握住爱人的权利，爱的轰轰烈烈，不留一丝余地。  
当初，夏之光想考电影学院，却给不起高昂的学费。夏之光辛辛苦苦打工挣了一年的钱，总算凑够了去上海赶考的费用。焉栩嘉也带着自己这些年攒的钱陪着夏之光去上海考试，两人坐火车坐了三天三夜，又在破旧的小旅馆挤了一晚上焉栩嘉才顺顺利利的把夏之光送进考场。  
他相信自己的爱人考的上，夏之光也真的考上了，专业第三，免部分学费，压在夏之光肩膀上的大山，也被挪走了一大块。  
“你放心读书，我养你。”  
夏之光拿着成绩单时，焉栩嘉突然冒出这句话，他的确是个富家子弟，可夏之光是真的不想花他的钱。他俩的感情也是悄咪咪的，无论是他俩谁的父母都过于保守，同性恋是绝对不可能被支持的。  
“你拿什么养我啊，蠢猪。”  
夏之光傻乎乎的笑着，以为焉栩嘉开玩笑，可对方却很认真的说着，他会退学去广东打工，靠自己的双手，养活夏之光。  
“我养你，相信我。”焉栩嘉满眼的温柔，好像一汪春水，爱的潮水，看着眼前的爱人，就像看见被自己圈住的一片天，仿佛拥有了夏之光，就拥有了全世界。   
夏之光是他一辈子走不出去的游乐场，攒集了他全部的快乐和希望，即使焉栩嘉知道外面还有更广阔的天空，他还是愿意守着夏之光，即使整个乐园生锈，他也愿意守着。  
夏之光是他最想要的，也是他的全部。  
可他不知道他的山盟海誓，对夏之光而言，有多么沉重。那一瞬间夏之光的心脏就像被人握住了一般，他差点忘记呼吸，只能呆呆地望着焉栩嘉。那小子当年太年轻，看不出夏之光眼神里的落寞，还一味地说着自己的计划，殊不知夏之光的脸色逐渐暗了下去。  
回城的那天，他们要去赶最早的那辆火车，焉栩嘉刚刚把行李提上去，夏之光就说自己落了东西，要回去找，便叫焉栩嘉在原地等着，他很快就回来。  
但那之后，夏之光没有回来。  
焉栩嘉身上已经没有多余的钱了，只有抱着膝盖坐在地上哭，有人询问他的情况，他却不知该怎么述说，犹豫片刻之后，他委屈的说了句，他不要我了，又埋下脸哭。回到城里，他又想去上海找夏之光，却被父母拦住，他心心念念着他的爱人，给他写信，给他发短信，却一无所获。  
夏之光就像消失在了他的人生里一样，仿佛从没来过。焉栩嘉从上海拽回来的属于夏之光的毛绒玩具上还惨留着夏之光的气息，可随着岁月的流逝，那看不见摸不着的牵挂也荡然无存。焉栩嘉只好凭自己考到上海，一有空就骑着自行车走通城，经常从白天走到天黑，在每个角落里寻找夏之光的身影。  
他记得，夏之光临走前跟他说过，他一会儿就会回来。  
会回来接他，带他回家。

****  
“我真的，特别特别想你。”  
焉栩嘉趴在夏之光身上说着，像一只傻乎乎的大猫。夏之光把他带到浴室，给他脱衣服准备给吐过的焉栩嘉洗个澡，焉栩嘉就蹭在他的怀里，怎么拽都不松手。  
“我一直在等你哦，等了好多年了，我每天都在找你，你总算回来接我了。”  
“嘉嘉乖啊，我回来了，咱们先洗澡好不好？”  
夏之光脱下了焉栩嘉身上最后一件衣服，把他推到了放满热水的浴缸里，挽起袖子给焉栩嘉洗澡，醉的不省人事的傻大个完全不听指挥，弄的夏之光浑身是水。最后夏之光也干脆脱了个精光，穿着一条内裤，麻利的给焉栩嘉洗了一顿澡，就像洗了一条大金毛一样累人。  
“自己能吹头发吗，我给你熬点粥。”  
“能，我喜欢喝咸的。”  
“还用你说嘛，这点事我还是知道的。”  
夏之光围着浴袍就出来了，听到吹风机响他才开火熬粥。可没过多久焉栩嘉就出来了，一路小跑赶到夏之光身后，轻轻的抱住了夏之光的腰。  
头发都还在淌水。  
“你不吹干会头疼。”  
“我怕你又会不要我。”  
夏之光浑身僵硬，焉栩嘉那句话让他五脏六腑都发疼，心狠狠的被拽紧，他转身捧起焉栩嘉的脸，那双眼睛已经哭的红肿，可还是执拗的盯着夏之光，不停有泪水涌出，就像两条小溪流一般，汇聚在下巴，滴落在夏之光的手掌。  
别不要我。  
这些年焉栩嘉一直在思考自己做错了什么，直到现在他都觉得一切是梦。这些年他疯狂的自我否定，把自己想的一无是处，他不敢相信自己站到了夏之光身旁，所有的痛苦、失望、害怕、委屈以及难以述说汹涌澎湃的思念汇在一起，他的光啊，总算找到了他。  
他在黑暗里活了太久了。  
夏之光记得这个眼神，当初他丢下焉栩嘉的时候，他就在远处的站台往车里望，看焉栩嘉守着行李进退两难的样子，最后的车门关上，不知名的眼泪决堤而下，脱力一般跪了下去，那时的眼神，就跟现在一样。  
焉栩嘉不知道的是，那天夏之光也在车站里号啕大哭。他不是不要焉栩嘉了，他是怕拖累焉栩嘉。  
我养你三个字，真的比我爱你，要沉重千万倍。  
“对不起，嘉嘉，对不起……”  
夏之光捧着焉栩嘉的脸，内心的防线终于被击垮。他割舍焉栩嘉的方式太决裂，太残忍，就像拿刀子强行在焉栩嘉心里割了一块肉一样，撕心裂肺，折磨着肉体，摧残着灵魂，焉栩嘉就像一个被吓坏的小孩，活在被抛弃的记忆里，一旦触碰，就痛的直哭。  
“你别骗我了，好不好，我真的好爱你啊……”  
“我不走了，这辈子都陪着你好不好，别哭了，你哭我也难受……”  
“千万别不要我，求你了，千万别不要我……”  
焉栩嘉已经崩溃到什么都听不进去，他分不清此时是梦还是现实。夏之光关了火之后，捧着焉栩嘉的脸就吻了上去，把他推出厨房，手缠在他的肩膀上，轻轻拍着他的背，好似安慰。  
那真的是吻，心心念念的吻，焉栩嘉呜咽了一声，开始啃咬夏之光的唇瓣，仿佛快要把人吞吃入腹，夏之光张着嘴承受着焉栩嘉粗暴的亲吻，感受炙热的舌头闯入他的口腔，在他的粘膜上游走，勾着舌头缠绵，一点点吞噬着夏之光的氧气，托着夏之光的屁股把人抱起，拖到餐桌旁。  
这久违的拥抱啊，爆裂却温柔。

****  
焉栩嘉拽开夏之光的浴袍后，就开始含着乳粒吮吸，手覆在夏之光腰间搓揉，从夏之光喉咙里蹦出来的呻吟也越来越甜腻。  
可突然焉栩嘉用了牙，就咬住了夏之光的皮肉，像是报复，更多的是怨念，都发自于爱，转化为性。  
夏之光疼得淌眼泪，酸胀感在前胸蔓延，可他却不能阻止焉栩嘉，他在赎罪，赎罪当年的一切。焉栩嘉搓揉着他胸前的乳肉，掐出了红印来，乳尖也从淡粉色变成玫瑰红，可焉栩嘉还是不罢休，仿佛非要吸出什么东西来。  
焉栩嘉的硕大就抵在夏之光两腿之间，时不时摩擦着他的腿根。焉栩嘉像个没得到大人允许的傻小孩，掐着夏之光的腰磨蹭着自己硬挺的性器，感受布料慢慢濡湿，夏之光才握住他的手腕，十分害臊的说了句，进来。  
进来，进到我身体来，进到我心里去。  
话音刚落，焉栩嘉就抓下夏之光的内裤丢到一边，扛着他的一条腿，顺着淫水就摸进水淋淋的肉穴。那个地方许久没让人碰过，被插入的时候有种撕裂的疼，很像他们第一次的时候，被人进入的存在率特别的强。  
可这次的焉栩嘉，特别的粗暴。  
直接进入三根手指让夏之光疼得仰头直吸冷气，可没等他穴口习惯，焉栩嘉就猛地用力，插到最深处，甬道被完全撑开。夏之光浑身战栗，连呻吟都变得细碎可怜，疼痛以及久违的快感漫布全身，夏之光的淫水就顺着大腿根滴落。  
焉栩嘉开始浅浅抽插，凭着记忆寻找夏之光的敏感点。那个地方他在熟悉不过了，曾经他们一放假就会黏在一起，年少时又没什么钱约会，体力也消耗不完，他就会抱着夏之光，断断续续的做爱，一做就是一整天。  
压住敏感点之后，焉栩嘉感觉一动手夏之光就能溅出水。肉壁紧致，淫水泛滥，夏之光条件性的夹腿，却被焉栩嘉压着分开，指奸还没结束，焉栩嘉非要让夏之光射一次才罢休。他的手越动越快，直直的撞在夏之光的敏感点上，扣挖研磨，夏之光哭喘着射了出来，脱力的攀着焉栩嘉的肩膀哭，一遍遍唤着焉栩嘉的名字。  
生锈的游乐场再次翻新，走丢的孩子已经长大。  
那份痛苦无法抹去，可心里的空洞却能填满。经常有人对焉栩嘉说破镜难重圆，你把镜子打碎了对他说对不起，是没有用的。可焉栩嘉不这么觉得，那要看是谁，只要是夏之光，把他的心碾碎了，磨成渣，撒在风里，夏之光要说对不起，他就原谅夏之光。  
或许不用说，他都会原谅。  
他一直，在原地，等他来接自己回家。家的定义，不是那座城，也不是那间屋子，而是有夏之光气息的地方。家，是夏之光给了他家的感觉，让他感受到活着，被偏爱，被保护。他在爱夏之光的时候，心脏是跳的最猛烈的时候。  
所以他愿意等，等到天荒地老海枯石烂，人群里目光只找和夏之光相似的眉眼，却再也望不到那对泪痣，如钻石般的泪痣，他心头的朱砂痣。  
抹不去，理不清。  
细细密密的吻落在夏之光的身上，高潮让夏之光头脑发晕，迷迷糊糊之间，他被亲的浑身都酥麻了，脚不自觉的张开，缠着焉栩嘉腰，两腿之间的小嘴瘙痒难耐，汩汩的冒着水，他伸手去拽焉栩嘉的内裤，扶着性器就往自己穴口里送。  
“可以吗？”  
“快进来，填满我……”  
他的第一个男人，也是最后一个男人，唯一能把他按在身下的男人，有时唤他哥，有时又叫他光光，情到浓时又会用低沉的嗓音，利落的叫一声之光，偶尔也会叫宝贝，叫亲爱的，叫老婆，叫媳妇。焉栩嘉，是他整个青春，以及对性来源的一切。  
焉栩嘉抵在穴口一顶腰，粗大的前段就插了进去，那穴口马上就像活了似的，一个劲的开合，迎着焉栩嘉往更深处去。这里早就被焉栩嘉操熟了，时隔多年，夏之光的身体都还没忘记被他进入的快感。粘膜缠上来蠕动，熟悉又温暖，仿佛插入的是他的故乡，那本就是他的欢乐乡，他回了故里，回了爱人的身边。  
眼神沦陷，泪如泉涌，爱如潮水。  
焉栩嘉深深浅浅的开辟着，终于一狠心插入了最深处，粗大的性器撑开每一处甬道，压住每一处敏感点，快活的夏之光眼冒金星，骨头都软了下去，一声声的叫着，磨着焉栩嘉的骨膜。  
“我们终于又在一起了。”  
夏之光喘着气说着，焉栩嘉的酒也醒的差不多了，他知道这是现实，是现实，夏之光回到他身边了，此时此刻，他正在进入他的爱人。  
焉栩嘉抽出一半性器又猛地插回去，夏之光弓起腰一声浪叫射出一股水来，又被之后几次抽插撞软了腰倒了下去，被抬着膝窝，把腿分成夸张的极开，焉栩嘉大开大合的操弄着又深又狠，不讲技巧，操的夏之光前端一个劲吐水，舒服的说不出来话，好像他天生就是给焉栩嘉宣泄性欲的玩具，毫无保留的张着腿，承受着爱人的冲撞。  
明明才进入没多久，夏之光喘的就跟溺死一般，前面在淌水，后面也在淌水，随着抽插涌出一股股淫液来，滴落在地上，满是淫靡的水声。肉穴吞吐着焉栩嘉的硕大，被操的翻出肠肉来，如沼泽般泥泞潮湿，紧紧的咬住他的爱人。  
被人拥抱的感觉真好。  
“我一直以为你会恨我……”  
夏之光抱在焉栩嘉的脖子，让他压在自己身上，感受着爱人的心跳与自己的心跳同步，夏之光忍不住又哭了起来，晶莹炙热的泪水灌进他的耳朵，像坠入海中，波涛汹涌。  
“我永远不会恨你。”  
焉栩嘉抱着夏之光的腰，猛地深顶，铺天盖地如雨浪般的高潮就在夏之光体内蔓延，痉挛抽搐，难以抑制。  
“只是，别在不要我了，我太怕了。”  
让一个大男人说怕，恐怕只有痛失所爱，失而复得的欢喜，患得患失的焦虑，别再不要我了，我是真的很爱你。  
恨不得挖出心脏给你看看，这颗鲜红为你跳动。  
爱到深处的隐忍和爆裂，一个愿意等却无法掩盖思念，一个愿意走却无法掩盖温柔。何必折磨的那么痛苦，无论今后怎样，都应该勇敢的往前走。  
焉栩嘉抚摸着夏之光的蝶骨，凸起的真实感让他又想哭，他一遍遍说着我爱你，生怕夏之光不信，会又丢下他溜走，下面也越顶越狠，磨着最深处的肠结，夏之光就在他怀里又哭又喊，小腿乱蹬，捂着肚子说疼，热气腾腾的水雾掩盖了双眼的视线。  
焉栩嘉压着夏之光的胯骨射了进去，在过于深的地方射精让夏之光有种自己有子宫的错觉，觉得自己能怀上焉栩嘉的孩子，神志不清的捧着小腹，像呛了一口海水一般，泪涎一起往下流，快感还没消退，自己伸手捂住来不及闭合的肉穴，生怕精液会流出来。  
“嘉嘉。”夏之光轻轻的唤了一声，伸出双臂让焉栩嘉把他从桌子上抱下来，两个人都黏糊糊的，夏之光像考拉一样缠在焉栩嘉身上，还在一个劲索吻，满屋子粘腻的水声。  
整间屋子都被他们的爱填满，化作一望无际的大海。  
“我不会走了，这辈子都不走了，咱们都不怕了，好好过下去。”夏之光趴在焉栩嘉的肩头，手指紧紧扣住爱人的脖子，吮吸着爱人身上的气息，“我们去见父母吧，我真的不想再这么躲下去了。”  
“他们拒绝了怎么办……”  
“那我就给他们跪下，磕头，让他们把你给我。”  
夏之光看着焉栩嘉时，目光潮湿，手紧紧的抱着焉栩嘉的肩膀，他想赎罪，想弥补，也想让焉栩嘉知道，他一直爱着焉栩嘉。  
“那我陪你一起磕，就当咱们拜天地。”


End file.
